The rapid prototyping (RP) technology is developed from the idea of forming a pyramid by stacking layers, and the main technical feature is to achieve fast formation. A complicated design can be transformed into a three-dimensional physical model automatically fast without any cutting tools, moulds and fixtures. Thus, the development cycle of new products and research and development cost are largely reduced to ensure time to market for new products and first-time-right ratio. Accordingly, a complete and convenient product design tool is provided between technicians and non-technicians (e.g. managers and users), and the product competitiveness and the quick reaction capability of enterprises in the market are improved obviously.
Recently, rapid prototyping technology develops a method for producing three-dimensional physical models by combining jet printing and precise positioning of carriers. The producing method begins by first spreading a layer of powder on the carrier and then printing high viscosity liquid binder on part of the powder by using jet printing technology, so that the liquid binder and the powder stick together to become solidified. After the above steps are repeatedly done, a three-dimensional physical model is produced by stacking multiple layers.
During the processes of spreading powder, printing and taking out the finished product by the conventional rapid prototyping technology, the flying dust usually pollutes the working environment and contaminates the whole three-dimensional object-forming machine. For maintaining normal operation, a dust-collecting and cleaning task is frequently done after a specified stage of the rapid prototyping technology.
Moreover, the light source is usually disposed outside the three-dimensional object-forming machine. The light source is only configured for emitting light to illuminate the three-dimensional object-forming machine from outside to inside.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an automatic powder recycling apparatus so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.